


Sniffle

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sen continues to struggle with her adjustment.





	Sniffle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Spirited Away nor am I profiting off this.

Their bedroom is quiet tonight, even with the new girl. Lin munches on a steamed bun and does another scan of the room. Sen no longer cries, but sniffles into her pillow. She still complains about being sore and hungry for different food. 

Despite her reassurances, the soreness doesn't fade in a week. Everyone complains about her sloppy work which forces them to cover her slack. No one attempts to initiate a friendship with her. 

“You should eat,” Lin mutters around a mouthful of steamed bun, “Starving yourself won't make you feel better.” 

Sen just continues sniffling into her pillow.


End file.
